Wouldn't You Like To Know?
by TrainOfThought15
Summary: Ever wonder what simple words that mean "something" to us mean to the ninja of Konoha? Well, you're about to find out. A series of one-shot non-wonders. Cliched and Cheesy.
1. Harem

A/N: A little... thing I had in my head. Just had to get it out.

**Harem**

"You know, the Hokage practically has a harem to his name, right?" One platinum blonde girl said abruptly, making a bubblegum pink-haired girl spit her drink.

"W—what? What brought that on?" The blushing rosette spluttered, obviously not expecting that. She had no idea what the blonde was thinking, but she knew deep inside of her that, whatever it was, it was more than likely not good.

"Well, it's true isn't it? I mean, ever since we were genin, he had been subtely charming the women you encounter on your, well, his if you think about it, journeys."

"What?"

"It's true! I mean, there's this girl from the rice country, then there's the princess from the land of snow, then there's Hinata and Hanabi-chan, and then there's Shion, you know, the priestess. I heard that sand chick has the hots for him, since he defeated her brother. Oh, there's Shizune-san and Godaime-sama too. Oh, and there's his ever growing fan base. I think I overheard someone say that it's grown at least three times larger than that of Sasuke's fan club, and that's saying a lot."

The pinkette was at a loss for words, her mind unable to formulate coherent thoughts at the moment. She never though of the blonde's fame in that way before.

"Naruto really is pretty popular, now that I think about it."

"I know, I just told you that. Oh, and I heard that if Naruto ever swinged '_that_' way, He would still get a large following, some say larger than that of his current following." The thought brought shivers to the spines of both the kunoichis and decided that they will never think about things in '_that_' line of thought ever again. Albeit a Naruto in 'that' kind of relationship was... hot... in a sick, twisted way to the two.

"Well, I don't care anyway. I don't even know why you mentioned it."

"I figured as much. You've practically got him wrapped around your little finger ever since childhood."

"I so do not!!"

"Sure, and I got a date with Sasuke when I was 12."

"I'm—wait, you got a date with Sasuke back then!?"

"God, you ARE an idiot." The blonde smirked at the pinkette before continuing. "And I thought you were smart. It's called sarcasm, you know."

"Yeah, well, whatever." The pinkette dismissed, obviously flustered. She couldn't care nonetheless. She knew he would never leave her, for obvious reasons. 'I'll pummel his head in if he ever cheats on me. Or worse.'

Satisfied with the resolution of her thoughts, she smiled.

Harem or no harem, Naruto was still her Naruto.

(Break... Break... Break... BREAK!!)

A/N: Cliche, sappy, corny, mushy, weird, cheesy, call it whatever you want. Just remember to put it in the reviews section. Reviews make people write faster (no approved therapeutic claims.), so go ahead and push that button!


	2. Greatness

A/N: second chapter. No, they are not related. Unless you squint for a bit.

(The page was broken by this weird break thingy.)

Greatness (Or why Naruto really isn't the Hokage.)

Everyone always knew that even if Naruto Uzumaki was the elected Hokage, he WAS NOT the Hokage. Yes, he was one of, if not THE, best ninja Konoha has ever had the pleasure of calling theirs, but wasn't the Hokage supposed to be the one everybody followed?

If that was the case, then Naruto Uzumaki was most definitely NOT the true Hokage. He was the face, but not the real power.

Haruno Sakura was.

Reason?

Ask anyone from the rookie 12, their superiors, or anyone in the ninja world for that matter. They will tell you that Naruto was only the face, but the one who was in control was Sakura.

Ask their mentors, and they'd snicker and probably even tell you a story or two on how much Sakura had Naruto around her fingers, and that was saying something.

The Rookie 12 will laugh if you ask them what they think about all of these, and some of them, probably Shikamaru or Sasuke, will tell you that they exemplify the old adage "For every great man there's a great(er) woman."

If you tell this to Naruto, he'd probably laugh it off, while saying something between the lines of "I never really thought of it like that" and "Whatever makes Sakura-chan happy." Or probably say both.

And what about Sakura?

She'd comment on things like that like this: "Damn straight! He'd better be sure he follows me, or else!"

It always was a funny sight for the village to see Sakura and Naruto bickering, or more accurately, Sakura having a one-sided shouting match with Naruto. It didn't help that Naruto was so submissive to Sakura.

So, all in all, you could say that Naruto is whipped, in the most literal way there is. (sans the whip. Sakura does so well with her fists only. Why wouls she need a whip anyway? Unless… Naruto and her veered towards… THAT kind of relationship.)

Oh, and did I mention she was his wife?

(Page was broken again)

A/N: this is a series of one-shots. I would like to ask you all to send me words you'd like to squeeze some stoy out of. No, I try NOT to write lemons. Reviews make people write faster, so review. (No approved therapeutic claims.)


End file.
